


shit test

by Just_once_more



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Вернувшись с очередного свидания, Молли совершает страшную ошибку. Она обращается к Google. А потом — к подругам. За моральной поддержкой.





	shit test

**когда девушка специально делает что-то дурацкое, чтобы посмотреть, как на это отреагирует её парень**

Нет, Молли никогда такого раньше не делала, вот честное слово. И какой её чёрт дёрнул по возвращении с неплохого, в общем-то, свидания загуглить «как проверить парня на прочность»?..

Прочесть все сорок девять пунктов она не смогла. Мало того что список советов растянулся по экрану так, как не растягивалась статья «Вселенная» в Британской Энциклопедии, так ещё и советчики предлагали такое, от чего и у самой непритязательной женщины начало бы прорезываться чувство собственного достоинства. Потому что вытворять подобное...

Молли ещё раз бегло просмотрела рекомендации. Вспомнила, что Энн вроде бы говорила, что в это время обычно гуляет со своим хаски, а Констанс не просто проснулась, а наверняка уже где-то по пути на смену. Так что рука сама потянулась к лежавшему поблизости телефону.

— Напомни мне, чтобы я не забыла перевесить ту табличку, — первым делом сказала Констанс. — Всё норм, Ли? Ты обычно не звонишь так поздно. Ты ж жаворонок и в десять вечера должна умываться ночной росой и ложиться спатоньки.

— Тогда объясни мне, как мы с тобой ухитрились познакомиться. При том, что ты — самая убеждённая сова из всех моих подруг. — Молли улыбнулась, добавляя в бокал ещё вина.

— Как, как, — хмыкнула Констанс. — Как обычно знакомятся девушки за барной стойкой. Ты рассталась с очередным долбо... долбанным идиотом и шмыгала носом прямо напротив меня. А ты же знаешь, у меня сердце не на месте, когда кто-то заливает соплями мой бар.

— Ага. Конечно. Слушай, я... — Хлебнуть вина для храбрости и ринуться в холодную реку признаний и сомнений. — В общем, я провела вечер с парнем.

— Ну.

— Реально существующим парнем, не как в прошлом месяце. Знаешь, он очень воспитанный. Из тех, кто не плюёт на мостовую и сохраняет трезвость вплоть до конца встречи.

— То есть ведёт себя лучше, чем тот, предыдущий. Так, подожди... У меня тут Энн на второй линии. Она в курсе?.. Поняла, давай переключимся в другой режим. Чтобы не полоскать одно и то же по десять раз. Хей, Энн! Как там твой «самый лучший пёс»?..

В трубке послышались звуки бега: трение подошв кроссовок об асфальт, дребезжание змеек одежды и сбивчивое, тяжёлое дыхание. 

Молли прижала телефон поближе к уху и поздоровалась:

— Привет, Энни. Можешь просто буркнуть что-нибудь ободряющее.

— Если. Встречу. Этого. Кинолога. Оторву. Яйца. Нахрен.

— И тебе добрый вечер, — жизнерадостно подхватила Констанс. — Если монстр дотащит тебя до Сохо, заскакивай ко мне на работу, поделюсь классной текилой. Нам недавно свежачок привезли.

— Молли, ты... Мне писала. — Энн едва успевала договаривать слова. Хаски, которого она то ли от большой любви, то ли от великой лени именовала исключительно «Хасом», глухо гавкнул неподалёку, словно бы тоже желал принять участие в обсуждении.

— Молли встретила парня, — вновь вклинилась Констанс. — И теперь сидит в окошке, печалится. Да, Молли?..

— Чего. Печалится. А?

— Энн, он хороший.

— Всё, тушите свет. Если парень «хороший» — и только, дальше можешь не продолжать. Дело, значится, дрянь. Стопудово.

— Нет! Правда, хороший! — Молли упрямо тряхнула головой. Да, она любила взрывную, яркую Констанс, однако та частенько рубила с плеча, не вникая в важные нюансы. — Заботливый. Он запомнил, какой кофе я люблю. И что у меня аллергия на арахис. Подвёз до дома, а не отправил на метро. Ну, понимаете, такие — _очень_ говорящие — мелочи. Казалось бы, одно свидание, но я боюсь... Как бы чего не испортить. И... я сейчас кину ссылку. Мне интересно: я одна такая странная или эти интернетовские советчики действительно немного... двинутые?

— М-да, подруга, — протянула Констанс минуту спустя. Судя по изменившемуся тембру голоса, она переключила телефон на громкую связь и параллельно листала присланную статью. — Я бы в подобном дурдоме не участвовала. Особенно будь я парнем.

— Да. Даже. Будь. Я. Собакой. Это. Наркомания. Какая-то.

Энн — книжный червь со стажем. Она и на бегу наверняка успела прочитать больше них с Констанс вместе взятых.

— Фух. — Молли облегчённо выдохнула. — Значит, не я одна такая.

— А зачем ты вообще читала эту чушь?

Сложный вопрос. Она прокрутила остатки вина в бокале. Ноутбук продолжал лежать на коленях, призывая «оценить степень оригинальности возлюбленного» и во время поцелуев не так часто прибегать к «причмокиванию». Боже, ну и как теперь это забыть, а?..

— Я же не девочка, Конс, — медленно начала она. — И подумала, может, есть какой-то способ, позволяющий быстрее определить, подходим ли мы друг другу. Знаешь, типа блиц-опроса или хитро составленной полосы препятствий. Не знаю, возможно, я перегибаю палку... и всё у нас будет нормально. Кажется, к этому всё и идёт. У меня работа не самая радужная, но он и бровью не повёл. Встретил прямо у дверей. Потом накормил, а то от голода уже разве что глаз не дёргался. Подал пальто. Предложил руку на прогулке. Вроде всё... хорошо.

— Но... Червячок сомнения, — понимающе продолжила её мысль Констанс.

— Это. Не. Червячок. Это. Мамонт. М-мать. Его.

— Слушай, Энн, у меня тут в баре недавно байкер завёлся. Из тех, настоящих, в вытертой куртке и с очень... специфическим взглядом на жизнь. Может, тебе оружие подогнать? Пристрелишь псину, и дело с концом.

— Не. Дождёшься. Вы. Ещё. Подружитесь.

— Не-а. Я к твоей твари не подойду. Она слюнявая.

— Он.

Молли прижала ладонью микрофон, едва не выронив телефон. Точно. _Он._ Это же очевидно. И как ей раньше в голову не пришло?!

— Девчонки, брейк! — Они опять сцепились на тему нелюбви Констанс к доброжелательно настроенным пятидесяти фунтам шерсти и голубым глазам. — Я поняла. У меня же всё это время была возможность... проверить на вшивость, на прочность... Да на что угодно! Это же лучше, чем усадить его на детектор лжи и электрический стул одновременно! Если он вынесет _это_ — значит, с ним можно и в огонь, и в воду, и лезть сквозь медные трубы!..

— Энн, мне показалось? Или Молли сейчас радостно пискнула по поводу электрического стула?..

— Нет. Не. Показалось.

— Я его с Шерлоком познакомлю!

— Ну всё, — обречённо вздохнула Констанс. — Парню крышка.

— Аллес. Капут.

— Да как вы не поймёте! — Молли дёрнулась было в сторону, забыв, что телефон заряжается от ноутбука. Досадливо цыкнула, отсоединила провода и вскочила с дивана, продолжая говорить, находясь в лихорадочном возбуждении: — Это же идеальный вариант! Мне ничего не придётся делать. Я подстрою их знакомство, намекну Шерлоку, что мы встречаемся, и тот — _естественно!_  — не удержится от комментариев! Он всем моим парням устраивает разнос. Между прочим, Конс. — Она остановила беспорядочное кружение по комнате, упёрла правую руку в изгиб талии и наставительно заявила: — Если бы не Шерлок, я бы так и не узнала, что у Питера, кроме меня, ещё и жена есть! А ты к тому же называла его моим лучшим выбором со времён «отвёртки»!

— Питер не подходит под сорок второй пункт присланных тобой правил, — на одном дыхании заявила Энн. — У него были слишком большие уши. Да, мы дома. Наконец-то. Хас уже унёсся в ванную, будем купаться и вычёсываться. Так что я скоро отключаюсь.

— Значит, ты не добралась до Сохо, — разочарованно откликнулась Констанс. — Жаль. Хотя мне тоже пора. Почти на работе.

— Табличка, Конс, — напомнила Молли, устанавливая пустой бокал в заполненную на три четверти посудомойку. — Не забудь.

— Спасибо, Ли. И Энн... береги свою тварь. Он прикольный. Особенно в наморднике. Спите, девочки. А я пойду поить людей душеспасительным джином.

***

Он осторожно, стараясь не повредить технику, снял наушники. Секунд пять смотрел в открытый ноутбук, где недавно прочитал самую опасную информацию из всех, с которой ему — _ему!_ — приходилось иметь дело. Закрыл крышку компьютера, стараясь как можно меньше прикасаться к этой мерзости руками. И не смотреть на экран. Ни в коем случае.

Себастьян, чьи наушники висели на шее, нервно курил в окно.

— Найди мне копирайтера этого проклятого сайта, — глухо проговорил Мориарти, вытряхнув сигарету и себе тоже. — Из-под земли достань. Из-за него я как никогда был близок к провалу.

Машина продолжала нестись по шоссе, а двое мужчин молча курили, стараясь переварить только что прослушанный разговор.

Ещё ни одно прикрытие Джима не было настолько чудовищно сложным.

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение предыдущей части на https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817671.
> 
> Изначально эта миниатюра задумывалась немного иначе. Однако потом я, в поисках вдохновения, действительно начала гуглить. И меня просто разорвало на куски. 
> 
> Простите, я не могла не поделиться прекрасным:  
> https://bit.ly/2on2c7f


End file.
